


Poems

by Forever_Alone



Category: poems - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Alone/pseuds/Forever_Alone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are my poems that I have written when I have been depressed or not being myself...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poems

**Now You See Me**

 

You see me how I was

But only for a day

I am, who I am

And my price will be paid

 

You don't know anything about me

Or know how I feel

I will fight

And it'll take my every will

 

I keep to myself

But I don't know how to begin

It's hard for me to talk about things

Because I keep everything in

 

This is how I am

Can you please let me be?

Don't ask me questions

Because now you see me


End file.
